On January 4, 2002, President Bush signed the Best Pharmaceuticals for Children Act (BPCA) to establish a process for studying on-patent and off-patent drugs for use in pediatric populations, and to improve pediatric therapeutics through collaboration on scientific investigation, clinical study design, weight of evidence, and ethical and labeling issues. The National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NICDR) participates in BPCA efforts on behalf of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) because of its work in children's and maternal oral health.